Pirates life for me
by Umbra-Reaper
Summary: Au: Xigbar is a pirate, in search of a stone that can give eternal youth. When the rich merchant Luxord fails to co-opperate in giving Xigbar one of the keys, Xigbar and crew Kidnaps Luxord and keeps him aboard their ship. Ending in some good ol' Luxbar


The Freeshooter captain had perched himself upon the dark, steady wood of the upper deck. The sea salt waves clashed onto the marvellous vessel, not leaving a scratch. His scallywag crew- having nothing to do on this fine day- took up the sun, relaxing on the deck. Their upper bodies were bare and shiny with sweat caused by the sun's violent rays of heat, with only the occasional fresh, summer breeze to cool them off. The sky was pure, apart from a few single clouds in the distant horizon. The sea could be seen in every direction, without a speck of land in sight. To the Captain's surprise, there was a new presence beside him. His head tilted towards this new visitor, a gleaming yellow eye searching, falling upon a blond haired man. He sat only a few steps away from the captain, his hair was short and neat. His face was hidden behind the sun's rays reflecting of off him.

"Time to wake up, Xigbar," His deep, British voice spoke, before the world turned black. He disappeared along with this captain's dreams.

_People always tell you that it's just a dream. That it is just your imagination working overtime while you sleep. It could just be the last thing you think of before drifting off, but they wouldn't be telling you this if they knew how it felt. To be living the same experience night after night and not being able to explain it. When you make sure that the last thing you thought of was gold or treasure, but still ending up with the same dream, repeating it's self over and over like a broken record. For months I have been visiting the same man. Every night and not being able to see his face. What're these dreams trying to tell me?_

The Freeshooter lay emotionless, staring deeply up at the wooden paved ceiling. An arm supported his head upon the cushioned wood- the other draped over the side, touching the dampened floor. The last of the sun's shimmering rays could be seen, streaming through the dirty window panes. Across the room- wooden cabinets could be seen, lining the room's sides, hiding the newly developing fungus that grew in the corners of the room. Hand and fingerprints lay dormant upon the thick, dust layered shelves. Books lay open and scattered among the rubbish that had been neglected over the years. Scattering and shuffling could be heard underneath him, as the rats made their home, along with other various rodents and insects. The only clean piece of furniture that lay in the room was a large, wooden desk which had two wooden chairs standing at either side. Upon the desk lay clusters of maps and jewellery.He gave a deep sigh, counting down from three, as if he knew what was about to happen.

_Three- two- one..._

The large doors at the end of the room swung open at full force. Colliding into walls and creating a large dramatic crash, swinging back slightly, they revealed a man emerging from the darkness of the deck outside. An icy cold breeze filled the room, paper blew across the floor, and the pages of books flicked. The Captain sat upright as the figure entered the room slowly, trying not to disturb the clutter. He wore what would have once been a white shirt, only buttoning at the bottom- leaving the upper half of his body on display. His dark trousers covered his long legs, threads of fibre emerged from the rips, with boots that he seemed to have out grown.

"Captain Xigbar, we be approachin' land, orders sir?" A whiny man's voice could be heard over the shouting and talking of his crew outside, aboard the deck. Xigbar's sigh deepened; his head was now placed securely in his palm. Xigbar rose to his feet, taking long steps across the clustered floor towards him.

"Demyx, Tell th' crew to make port," A smirk of evil spread across the Freeshooter's face, as did with Demyx. Demyx turned and left Xigbar to his thoughts once more. The doors had closed and silence raided over the room.Maybe, being a pirate isn't going to last. They might mean, that maybe there is a better life out there than being a pirate. That I can sail the seas and not strike fear into the hearts of the innocent. That I could live a better life; I could settle down and have children. It all sounds like fun...but...'

"It's a Pirates life for me."


End file.
